


euphoria

by diortaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, jaehyun’s a drug dealer, jaemin’s a stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diortaeil/pseuds/diortaeil
Summary: weed makes jaemin feel floaty. but jaehyun makes him feel euphoria.





	euphoria

4:31 am.  
jaemin’s been awake since forever. he has barely slept for the entire week. it’s friday now. 

he just has to bear through another schoolday, then he can go home to jaehyun. 

8 am.  
yangyang greets him when he sits down next to him in their classroom. biology. boring. jaemin doesn’t even know why he goes to college, he hasn’t a plan for the future really. he wants to be a singer, or dancer, or something like that. it isn’t really something you can study for at college and it really isn’t something you can accomplish either.

”what are you doing tonight?”, yangyang asks. somebody’s probably throwing a party and he is probably going to ask if jaemin wants to go with him.

”jaehyun invited me over. just another regular friday”, he huffs out. the teacher starts to speak but jaemin isn’t listening. 

”oh, i wanted you to come with me to chenle’s party. he’s throwing a huge mansion party again”, yangyang answers. ”but if you already planned with jaehyun it’s okay, i mean i can drag yukhei or mark with me”.

”do that. you probably don’t want me shitless drunk with you anyway”, jaemin chuckles. 

4:45 pm.  
he eats dinner with yangyang at a small old diner. he wears the baggy hoodie he got from jaehyun last week and shorts. his white converse are dirty. 

”so how are things going with your hyunie?” yangyang almost sing songs with a sweet voice. he calls him hyunie because jaemin told him not to expose his real name. jaemin doesn’t want everyone to know that he has a thing going on with a 3 year older dude who everyone knows is a drug dealer. jaemin knows people in his classes that buy weed and various pills from jaehyun.

”we only smoke t-”

”yeahhhh and he gives you free weed and you make out and sleep together and he lets you borrow his hoodies and he texts you all the time and you guys say that you don’t have a relationship”, yangyang interrupts and counts all of the things on his fingers. ”you like him too. i’m not stupid”, he continues. jaemin shakes his head with a smile on his face.

”okay maybe i should talk to him or something.”

5:29 pm.  
”hey”, he shouts into the apartment. no one answers which means he’s home alone. nice. then he can change clothes and just go straight to jaehyun without the awkward conversations with his family. 

he puts on a loose shirt and changes out of his shorts to jeans. he doesn’t want to look like an absolute mess with ugly clothes in front of jaehyun. he carefully taps concealer under his eyes to hide the big bags. he moves away the brown dyed bangs from his face. he doesn’t look too bad.

6 pm.  
he knocks on the door to jaehyun’s apartment. it takes a while but he hears steps and then finally he opens the door. he embraces jaemin at an instant. they kiss while jaehyun closes the door behind them.

it’s a 2 room apartment, FILLED with neon lights and it’s almost always dark so you can’t see clearly. the tv is static in the half bedroom, half livingroom. 

”hey”, he smiles and jaehyun pecks his lips.

”i’ve missed you”, jaehyun says and jaemin’s grip around jaehyun’s waist tightens. he buries his head in the crook of jaehyun’s neck.

”i’ve missed you more”, jaemin giggles. he doesn’t want jaehyun to let go. 

”okay baby, that’s impossible”, jaehyun laughs and his voice is deep and it’s already making jaemin’s insides melt.

11 pm.  
jaemin is giggling over something dumb jaehyun said. it really wasn’t that funny but jaemin is high and the world moves slowly. 

they’re sitting on the worn-out couch in jaehyun’s small apartment. their fridays usually end up like this. with them smoking, watching a horror movie, eating snacks and making out after a stressful week. jaemin goes to collage and jaehyun works at a corner store, it gets pretty tiring.

jaehyun rolls a blunt and passes it to jaemin. the smoke ringles into beautiful shapes. jaehyun throws his head back. jaemin climbs up onto his lap and puts the blunt back inbetween jaehyun’s lips. he trails kisses down jaehyun’s neck while jaehyun takes a few more drags. he puts his hands under jaehyun’s t-shirt and caresses his sides. jaehyun lets out a pleased sigh when jaemin sucks on his skin. 

”mhmmm, baby stop now”, jaehyun pushes jaemin away softly, he starts to get hard. jaemin doesn’t listen. jaehyun takes the control remote and mutes the tv before someone starts screaming in the background.

jaehyun doesn’t say nothing when jaemin moves his hands down to jaehyun’s belt and unbuckles it. 

”kiss me, kiss me, kiss me”, jaemin pleads like a prayer while he touches down on jaehyun. jaehyun does as he’s told. he slips his tongue into jaemin’s mouth. they kiss. wet, warm and sloppy. just how jaemin likes it.

jaemin starts grinding against jaehyun’s hips. jaehyun grabs his ass and jaemin moans shamelessy. it feels so good, so fucking good.

jaemin feels that the air is different. it smells of flowers and sweet aroma. if it wasn’t for the whole drug-part thing they’d probably in love right now, like really in love. because jaemin feels butterflies in his stomach and jaehyun thinks that he hasn’t seen a more beautiful creature than jaemin under the neon lights. or they probably just think that because of the happy affect weed has on them. but who knows? maybe they are in love?

jaehyun always knows what jaemin likes. he gropes jaemin’s ass and bites his lip. he holds him closer, chest against chest. let’s jaemin mark him however he wants. flexes his thigh when jaemin moves to start ride on it. 

jaemin pants, and moans. jaehyun finds it INCREDIBLY hot how jaemin acts like that without a shame. jaehyun’s probably going to get a note from his neighbors next morning to keep quiet after 10 pm. jaehyun doesn’t care. he wants to hear jaemin louder.

12 am.  
saturday. someone’s banging on the door. he picks up the boxers that are on the floor and his t-shirt. with small steps he jogs to the door. he throws one last look on jaemin who’s laying naked in his bed. 

”man, you gotta stop beating your meat at 1 am. shit gets annoying real quick”, johnny says. he’s still wearing pajamas. ”now let me in”, he demands. he lives one floor up in their small and old apartment complex.

”um- i. i kinda can’t”, jaehyun scratches the side of his head. johnny tries to push through. 

”why?”, he peeks behind jaehyun and sees who’s laying in the bed. ”oh.” he pauses. ”tell jaemin to shut the fuck up next time, some people are trying to sleep. also tell him i said hi”, johnny lets out a small laugh.

”will do, now go home john”, jaehyun answers. 

”john?” johnny doesn’t have time to say anything else before jaehyun slam shuts the door closed.

12:17 am.  
”princess wake up”, jaehyun tries to shake jaemin awake. jaemin grunts and holds tighter onto the covers. 

”not now”, he mumbles. jaehyun lays down next to him and pulls him into a spooning position.

”come on babe, your parents are going to be mad if you don’t come home early”, he says and kisses jaemin’s forehead. 

”no-uh. i don’t wanna go home. want to be here all day with you”, he protests and pouts. jaehyun finds it ADORABLEEE. he wants to scream, no one is cuter than jaemin.

”princess-”

”am i your boyfriend?”, jaemin asks in a sleepy voice. he isn’t fully aware of what he’s saying. 

”yes, you’re my boyfriend”, he answers and jaemin smiles contently. jaemin reaches up and places a chaste kiss on jaehyun’s lips. 

3:52 pm.  
”YANGYANG YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!” jaemin screams into the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad


End file.
